


The Call of Nature

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-20
Updated: 2006-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: When an unexpected — but not unewlcome — guest appears at Ron and Draco's private camping area, opportunity strikes. Ron/Draco with a side of Harry.





	The Call of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

~Dedicated to Celandine for challenging me to write a threesome. 

~Thanks to Wolfiekins and Jen for their betas.

~The (fitting!) idea of the twins making modified pot comes from Wolfiekins' story, "Fine." I have Wolfie also to thank for the gay mag title, _Un-Robed._   


* * *

Ron had just scooted their bed into the corner of the tent with a satisfying thump when he heard the unmistakable cracking sound of Apparition outside. Emotions kaleidoscoped through him in a second, settling into "thoroughly cheesed off" that someone else had invaded Draco's and his private camping space. No one else knew about it; it was why they'd kept this sequestered haven of woods to themselves over the past year. It was their own island of solitude, a retreat to escape to when societal life just got to be too much. Well, no one else knew except —

"Potter?!" Draco sounded as confounded as Ron was when he realised the interloper was no stranger.

"Oh! Fuck! Sorry," Harry said. "Didn't realise you were here and I'd be interrupting something." To Ron's ear, Harry sounded both embarrassed and chagrined. Ron shuffled away from the bed and walked toward the door of the cavernous tent.

"You're not… yet," Draco said tartly.

With a sharp exhale, Ron burst through the tent door. "Harry!" he said enthusiastically. He strode out past his partner to shake Harry's hand, before pulling him into a warm embrace. "Brilliant to see you."

"Thanks, mate," Harry replied, returning the hug and pulling back to stand at a more polite distance. "I'll just be going, then."

"Why?" Ron and Draco asked in unintended unison, turning to one another. Draco raised a pale eyebrow, flickering his gaze to Harry and back. Ron shrugged slightly, wondering just what his lover was thinking.

He and Draco had been together for over two years now. After Lucius had been killed and Narcissa had eagerly relocated to Scandinavia with a wizard whose worth would have made the Gringott's goblins weep, Draco had felt free to truly reveal himself. He was a somewhat flamboyant, but discreet, unrepentant shift-lifter who was determined to secure his heart's desire, who just happened to be Ronald Bilius Weasley. The fact that Ron had been seeing Viktor Krum, whose Quidditch skills unfortunately far surpassed his relationship abilities, Draco had apparently deemed irrelevant. Viktor wasn't good with the more refined details of dating, but his libido gave Ron's a run for the money, which said something. And he was hung like a centaur. Draco, however, knew how to woo unlike anyone Ron had ever known.

Per Draco's explanation, one main reason why he'd been so taunting and cruel while in school was that he'd actually grown to want the fiscally and societally challenged Weasel. Ron was, of course, forbidden fruit. Yet Draco continued to long for Ron as an adult, and over time, Draco's earnest tenacity had been enough to sway Ron's affections. That and the fact that they understood each other. Both were from pureblood families, they had their communal Hogwarts schooling, and they'd shared endured horrors of the War. Draco had joined the Order but Ron had steered clear of him for the most part, content and far more comfortable with Harry, Hermione and, well, anyone else. To Ron's astonishment, he found in Draco a man of means who was still prone to be self-deprecating unless at his job as an investor; he was brilliant at that. In fact, the few things they'd fought about since they'd begun their torrid romance/relationship/not-quite-handfastedness were Draco's negative self-talk, a few family issues, all Weasley related, and Ron's utter inability to be on time for anything.

_"Make me look bad like this again and I'll rip out those gorgeous red pubes one by one,"_ Draco had seethed under his breath the last time Ron had arrived late for a function. _"With my teeth."_

Harry's eyes darted from Ron to Draco and back again, bringing Ron back to the present. "Why leave? Well, because," he said limply. "I only know about this spot because you told me, but I didn't think you'd be here. I'd only intrude."

"Don't be daft," Ron said warmly. "We've got heaps of food, and you've your own tent. I haven't seen you in ages. Stay, please?"

"Indeed," Draco drawled, fishing about in his shirt pocket and producing a small linen pouch. "We're all friends here."

"We are?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, c'mon," Ron said, going to Harry's side and encouraging him to put down his miniaturized tent. "Draco and I have been meaning to have you over to dinner or something for ages, but you're usually off, way out in the wilds somewhere. You and he don't have leftover shite to bring up, do you?" he entreated, mostly certain the answer was no.

Harry looked askance at Draco, who was now rolling a joint, the contents coming courtesy of the twins and their side research into cannabis plants.

"I don't," Draco said, pinching the end of the paper.

"What is that?" Harry asked, pointing at the illicit substance.

"Wheezes' herbal line. Still in the prototype phase," Draco said, waggling his eyebrows in a manner eerily similar to George.

"It's modified pot. Fred and George have been experimenting. Draco's rather fond of it," Ron explained. "Brilliant stuff. Here, let's get your tent set up, and then we can all share the weed. It's worth sampling, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Okay, I'm convinced," Harry said with a wide smile. "Of everything."

The three made short work of engorging Harry's tent a short distance away. Ron and Draco set up chairs in the clearing while waiting for Harry to get situated and join them. With a murmured _Incendio_ , Draco lit the joint and inhaled deeply before passing it over to Ron.

"It's a good thing I don't worry about you becoming addicted," Ron said lightheartedly, though he did give Draco a meaningful look.

"I'm addicted to you," Draco retorted, easing his hand along the inside of Ron's thigh, tantalisingly close to the opening of his shorts. "You don't seem to mind."

"That's different." Ron leaned back in his chair, stretching out his legs even further as he took a deep drag.

There was a small cough behind them. "Are you sure you want me around?" Harry asked politely. Draco removed his hand.

"Yes!" Ron insisted. "Sorry. Do we make you uncomfortable?"

Harry shook his head, pulling up the third chair after Draco gestured for him to sit in it. "No, it's not that. I'm pretty, well, equal opportunity, if you know what I mean. Not that I've had much opportunity recently," he admitted, running a hand through his untameable hair.

"Equal opportunity?" Draco repeated, his expression incredulous. "You've gotten off with men?"

Harry accepted the proffered joint and inhaled deeply, holding his breath for a few moments before exhaling. He nodded, passing the joint back to Draco who was now looking at Harry in a way that Ron knew meant he was completely re-evaluating him. Draco was also sizing him up physically, and Ron wasn't sure he was pleased about that.

"Think I prefer blokes, actually," Harry confessed, scratching at a tanned bicep.

Paradoxically, now it was Ron's turn to give his childhood best friend a once-over, in light of this new information. Harry had always been quite handsome in an understated, messy way, but he also never knew it, which was much of his charm. Ron had also never figured Harry as a potential boyfriend, seeing that they were as close as brothers but not of the same persuasion, or so Ron had thought. Ron took the joint Draco held out to him, letting their fingers linger over each other during the exchange. He took in a full inhalation of the potent smoke, pausing as it seeped through his lungs before releasing a stream of filmy smoke. "This stuff is wicked strong," he warned as he handed the joint over to Harry.

"If Fred and George were involved, I have no doubt," Harry said, chuckling. Before inhaling, Harry got out his wand and cast a spell unfamiliar to Ron around their enclave. "Keeps out the insects," he explained. "Learned it while in South America."

"That's handy," Draco said approvingly. "Thank you."

"No worries."

The joint went around a few more times as the three men exchanged pleasantries which became increasingly bawdy. Ron knew he was feeling the effects of the modified marijuana when the overwhelming need to ravage Draco surged through him. "Think I know what the twins have in mind for this," he said, leaning over to tug on Draco's chair leg so he'd scoot closer.

"I do feel rather warm." Harry paused, his viridian eyes dilated and cheeks flushed. " D'you mind?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off so it draped over the back of his chair.

"Not at all," Draco said, bemused. Ron began massaging Draco's upper back with one hand, earning grateful, contented noises for his effort. "You're quite different from Ron, but you are fit."

"Thanks." Harry sprawled in his seat and Ron, too, found himself captivated. A beckoning y-shape of black hair flourished on Harry's torso. Ron mentally admonished himself for feeling attracted to Harry, or at least Harry's physique, until Draco slowly turned his head and spoke in a low voice into Ron's ear.

"You're mine, and I'm yours. But Potter's here too, and he's said he's been lacking in attentions. I don't ever plan to make this a habit, but maybe we could…"

A shiver of arousal spun through Ron, settling appropriately in his groin. Draco's honeyed voice in his ear was enough, but adding in his possessiveness and the thought of somehow including Harry— it was a succulent, rich idea.

"Tell me this isn't something you want to do regularly," Ron pressed, his peripheral vision catching Harry retrieving an ale out of the charmed cooler in the middle of their circle.

"No," Draco promised. "I'm not into sharing. But just this once, it seems like it would be an experience wasted if we didn't pursue it. You're still mine, though," he reiterated, licking the shell of Ron's ear.

"Yours," Ron agreed, basking in his lover's affection. He wracked his brain for something appropriate to say in a situation like this before recognising that there simply wasn't an easy segue. Ron looked at the bronzed line of Harry's throat as he took a pull on his beer, the knobby Adam's apple bobbing above a wide shelf of collarbones.

"Harry."

Harry looked over, his gaze glancing down at the now-obvious arousal manifested in Ron's lap before resolutely focusing on Ron's eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, we've never done anything like this, but seeing as how you've had a bit of a dry spell and you really are bloody attractive, and, well, um," Ron stammered.

"What Ron is so eloquently proposing is a threesome. Are you interested?" Draco asked, rescuing Ron from his stumbling inquiry.

"Wow. Um, yeah, sure," Harry replied with increasing enthusiasm. "Never done anything like that either though," he hedged before quaffing more of his beer. "Who's going to do what? Or what do you two want to do?"

Draco smirked, placing his hand firmly on Ron's thigh. "First we're all going into our tent where there's a lovely big bed and fluffy pillows. Then you'll take off your trousers and Ron will…" He looked over at Ron, who still bore a stunned expression, though a more heated, predatory look was settling on to his features.

"I'm sure something will come to mind," Ron said, levering up from his chair.

They walked into the tent where Harry, with little pretence and no shame, shed his slacks and boxers, looking expectantly at Ron and Draco. Ron drank in the sight of Harry's form. Harry had bulked up a bit since he'd become an Auror; there were delicious linings of muscle everywhere Ron allowed himself to look. Harry was edible; there truly was no other word. Ron still skated on uncertainty, however; his cock wanted attention, but he really wasn't sure where he figured in this unexpected triad. He opted for the safest route, at least for now.

"Why don't you lie down, and I'll be right there," Ron suggested, toeing off his shoes and shedding his clothes. Harry did as bidden, though he didn't so much lie down as display himself on a riot of pillows. Ron padded over to the bed and sat on the edge, sending out a hand to skim over Harry's chest, his second finger circling a dark areole until the nub grew hard under his touch. Harry moaned as Ron allowed his fingers to explore the unmapped expanse of tan skin and black hair. Feeling like a musician given a rare instrument, Ron began internalising the nuances of playing Harry's body. He turned and winked at Draco, reminding him that for all of the pleasure he sought to bring his friend, ultimately the fulfilment would be between the two of them, he and Draco.

"Kiss me," Harry begged before pulling Ron down to him. It was to the sound of Draco pulling off his clothes that Ron began exploring Harry's mouth. Ron eased himself over so he was on his side, threading his fingers through the surprisingly soft, tousled hair as he sent his tongue out to meet Harry's. Harry was made for kissing, apparently. Ron was rather pleasantly startled to discover that Harry made the play of tongue and lips into an art form, brash and tender all at once. They breathed into each other, drawn into the currents of hot, tangy, cavernous mouths.

"Ron," Draco said hungrily, the words managing to find the sliver of Ron's mind not occupied with enthusiastically discovering how fabulous a kisser Harry was. "Come _here_ ," Draco purred.

Panting, Ron pulled away from Harry.

"May I watch? Whatever it is you do?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"Of course," Draco said as Ron walked the few steps to him, pressing against Draco with a heated sigh as their erections met. "At least until you join in."

"Oh gods, you two are amazing together," Harry said, slowly stroking himself.

"You're a kinky bastard," Ron groaned against Draco's lips.

"And you love it."

"Need you in my mouth. Now," Ron said by way of warning before dropping to his knees. He adored Draco's cock. It wasn't overly long, or thick; its proportions suited Draco perfectly, and Ron had been drawn to fellating it from the first time they'd taken their clothes off. There was just nothing like the solidity of his hot, musky flesh in Ron's mouth and the exquisite, erotic noises that cascaded from Draco's lips when Ron went down on him. Ron licked and sucked with relish, grasping his lover's thighs as he leaned in and out.

Harry moaned from the bed.

Ron glanced up at Draco, who mouthed, _"I love you."_

"Want a hand, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Gods, yes," Harry moaned. He leaned against the headboard, legs spread, fisting his cock. He'd taken off his glasses, and without the thin barrier, his lusty expression was all the more apparent.

"Here's what I propose," Draco said, his voice unusually lush. Ron sat back on his heels, enjoying the view of Draco's glistening erection. "Potter, you'll—"

"Harry," he said forcefully. "If we're about to all have sex together, which hopefully is your proposition, you should call me by my first name."

"Fine. Harry," Draco said, lingering over the syllables. "I want you to lie on your back, head down here. And get some pillows."

Harry eagerly did as he was told while Draco pulled Ron up from the ground. They kissed fervidly, their tongues sliding around one another in a familiar, but still passionate dance. Draco's hand slithered down between their bodies to encircle their shafts.

"Can I touch? Or join in?" Harry pleaded. "I'm a bit lonely here."

"Momentarily," Draco promised.

"What do you have in mind?" Ron asked, quite pleased that he'd strung a sentence together given Draco's talented hand stroking their cocks and that Draco was twisting a nipple with the other hand.

"I'm going to suck Harry."

There was an appreciative sigh from the bed.

"While Harry sucks me," Draco went on, casting a glance at Harry.

"Sounds brilliant," Harry enthused, opening his arms wide for Draco to crawl over him into place.

"What about me?" Ron panted, pushing his hips against Draco's and reveling in the building friction as Draco sped up his motions on his sensitive shaft. An unflattering current of jealousy waved through him, thinking that Draco had done something like this before. "Not much room for me if you're both busy."

"You're going to put that gorgeous cock in my arse," Draco said, breathing hotly into Ron's ear. "And I know you're wondering how I came up with this. I've never been in a threesome before, but it's been a fantasy of mine."

"Really?" They'd shared stories and some wishful, tempting visions, but Draco had never mentioned anything like this.

"Yes," Draco said, nibbling none-too-gently on Ron's ear. "But in an ideal world, it would be me with two of you."

"Draco," Harry said longingly. "Or Ron. Come here. Touch me, or let me touch you."

"Patience Pott— I mean, Harry," Draco said silkily. "I'll be right there. Ron, get the lube."

"Oh Merlin," Harry sighed when Draco finally kneeled over him, his head just above Harry's lap and legs spread wide around Harry's head. "This is one of the hottest things I've ever done," Harry said huskily, reaching a tentative hand to stroke the pale shaft bobbing above him. "Never thought I'd be doing this with you, though, or Ron."

"Some opportunities are too unique to pass by," Draco said before swirling his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock.

Ron paused before reaching the bed, watching them as Harry pulled Draco's hard flesh into his mouth with a keening growl. Draco groaned at the touch, planting his hands on the bed and swallowing Harry down nearly to the root. The wet, slurping noises along with Harry and Draco's moans combined to become an erotic duet, the blood pounding in Ron's ears providing a percussive undercurrent. Ron wasn't sure why he didn't feel more disturbed at seeing his lover fellate his childhood best friend, and vice versa, but his mind was rather sex-addled. Most thought was occurring in his throbbing erection, which in no uncertain terms let him know it wanted to be slicked up and pressed into Draco's hot channel as soon as possible. Not usually one to argue with the part of his anatomy that brought him such pleasure, Ron coated his shaft and stood behind Draco. Ron felt a bit rattled at seeing Harry's enthusiastic blow job. He wasn't often jealous, and this was Harry, for goodness' sake— he deserved some happiness. Hearing Draco make noises that were normally reserved just for Ron made him somewhat possessive, however. As he pressed two fingers into Draco's tight arse, Ron decided a blow job was one thing, but only he was putting anything near this most sacred, intimate part of Draco's body.

"Ron! Gods, fuck me **_now_** ," Draco gasped, having raised his head from his ministrations to turn around and look desperately at Ron.

In reply, Ron grasped Draco's hips, slowing Harry's motions, and pushed through the muscle ring until he was as deep into Draco as he could be. Draco made a strangled sound and Ron felt him willing his body to adapt to the intrusion. It didn't matter that they'd done this hundreds of times, Ron was awed anew at how the clenching muscles felt around his sensitive cock.

"More, Ron," Draco said raggedly, pushing back against him before refocusing on Harry's jutting erection. Somehow they all found a kind of lurching rhythm, though given the awkward angles, Ron heard both Draco and Harry choke around their mouthfuls as Ron thrust with particular vigour. It defied Ron's imagination, their intertwined bodies with the cacophony of slapping skin and busy mouths. One by one, each man's release overtook him; Harry with a sharp cry, Draco with a near-silent shuddering. Ron felt the telltale drawing up in his sacs and pounded into Draco twice more before his orgasm rushed out of him with a low, garbled moan of ecstasy that sounded a lot like his lover's name.

The world re-established its presence as the last aftershocks of Ron's powerful release pulsed out of him. Disentangling was a rather complicated and careful endeavour after the raw abandon from moments before. Ron pulled gently out of Draco's body before turning him around to kiss him thoroughly. There was a rustling sound as Harry got his wand, performing a _Scourgify_ on himself. Draco turned around in Ron's arms, his back against Ron's chest.

Harry smiled up at them, his lax posture reflecting his satiation. "Wow. That was, um, pretty intense."

Ron laced his fingers on Draco's abdomen. "Too right." He was pleased to see that Harry looked relaxed and grateful, without embarrassment or being clingy. Frankly Ron hadn't really considered what his friend would be like sexually. Whoever next caught Harry's eye and treated him well would be lucky indeed.

"Well," Draco drawled, "having been thoroughly shagged rotten, I'm famished. Who's making me dinner?"

Harry let out a throaty laugh. "If you tell me what you brought, I'll do the honours. Least I can do after…" He gestured vaguely at the space between he and Ron and Draco.

"Mind-blowing, utterly unforgettable sex?" Ron offered.

"Yeah."

"As much as I adore you, I must get cleaned up," Draco said, skimming his hand down Ron's thigh. "Where's my wand?"

"Dunno. Outside? We're definitely going to have to tell the twins that this batch is too potent."

"Oh, don't," Harry said, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, back behind his glasses once again. "At least not until I've had a chance to buy some. I want to take it on my next trip." He grinned wickedly.

"Dinner," Draco said petulantly, disengaging from Ron's arms.

"You've got a one-track mind," Ron said, watching Draco gracefully walk to the door of the tent.

"You seem well matched," Harry said approvingly after a quiet pause. "It's been a bit hard for me to fathom it, with all those years and fights in school, but you two look good together. Content," he said, the word sounding wistful to Ron's ears.

"Usually I am. He's good for me. Somebody'll come along for you. How could they not? You're good looking, you're a great Auror, you're obviously good at, well," he said, voice trailing off. It was ridiculous not to be able to say the words aloud given what they'd been doing.

"He gives fabulous head," Draco retorted from the doorflap, posing like an _Un-Robed_ centrefold in his nude glory. "Stop buttering up the chef. He needs to get busy."

Ron shrugged apologetically as Harry shook his head. They all got dressed and went about the business of making their evening meal. Given both the drugs and athletic sex, Ron knew his appetite was higher than usual. There was plenty to eat and drink, and they talked about Quidditch and their jobs and life in general until it got quite late. Ron was enjoying being in both Draco and Harry's company and he was disappointed when he realised Harry wanted to go to bed.

"I'm knackered," Harry said through a yawn, rolling his shoulders. "Guess I'll turn in. Thanks, y'know, for everything."

"You're welcome. Certainly a great deal of the pleasure was mine," Draco said, stretching out his legs.

Harry snorted back a laugh.

"Hope you sleep well," Ron said, walking over and helping pull Harry up from his chair.

"Reckon I will."

"May I?" Ron asked, tentatively running a finger across Harry's lips.

"Sure." Harry leaned forward.

They kissed softly, banishing any of Ron's creeping doubts about a blossoming affinity for Harry. It was Draco's mouth that felt like home.

"Good night, Harry," Ron said, knowing Harry would understand the implication.

"'Night," he said, patting Ron on the back and turning toward his tent. "'Night, Draco. See you both in the morning unless I duck out early."

"Sweet dreams," Draco said, blowing him a kiss.

Harry chuckled as Ron got his wand to clean up their mess. When he settled in for the night at Draco's side a while later, Ron asked, "So are you still okay with what we did? Do you want to do that again?"

"Do you?" Draco asked pointedly.

"It was bloody amazing," Ron admitted, intertwining their fingers. "And I was glad to help Harry out. But I don't think I'd like to make a habit of it. Gets too confusing, and sometimes I felt funny seeing him make you feel so good. I don't regret it, though," he said quickly.

"I don't either," Draco reassured him. "I suggested it, after all. But I am rather fond of my steady diet of you. Never say never and all that, but I reckon this was one of those very rare, once in a lifetime experiences. Watching you and Potter snog like there was no tomorrow pushed my jealous buttons."

"Hmmmm," Ron said, nuzzling at the soft hair behind his ear. "Don't want you to be jealous." His eyelids were drooping. "Love you." Ron pressed a soft kiss to Draco's neck.

"You too, Ron," Draco murmured, clasping Ron's hand more tightly and shifting to get more comfortable. "Goodnight."

Ron let out a contented sigh as sleep quickly overtook him.


End file.
